Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
The amazing spider man 3: into the spider verse is a movie that was realesed in december, 2018 that is the conclusion of the Sam raimi Spider-Man movies and the amazing Spider-Man movies. PLOT The movie opens up with a naration from Tobey Maguire’s Peter Parker who briefs everyone in on his origin of the spider bite, his uncles death, becoming spider ma, saving the city, falling in love, his aunt dying, his wife and him getting a divorce, and then says that this story isnt about him and instead about a kid from another universe named miles morales. We then see an apartment where miles morales, who is listening to some music before he starts getting ready for his first day as a junior in high school. Then as he is walking out of the door, his father, Jefferson morales asks if he could drive him there. Miles says that he will walk, but then he trips, and jefferson gives him a ride. As he is driving miles, he brings up his distaste for spider man when he sees him on the news, but miles isn’t listening and then he sees some bullies and when the car gets to a red light, they come up and start mocking him. Then once miles gets to school, his dad makes him say “I love you” to him, and miles then has a very awkward day at school, and as he is walking home, he decides to go to his uncle arron Davis’s house, and they both decide to paint some graffiiti on a wall at an abandoned subway, but then, a radioactive spider that was also struck by lightning just miunets earlier bites miles causing his eyes to spark lightning in them. Miles then leans down to see what bit him, and the spider is dead. By that point Arron has disapered, and miles runs home, and he starts noticing that now he seems to have spider like powers, like his hero, spider-man. A few days later, he goes back down to the abandoned subway to see if there are any other spiders down there, but then he stumbles into a fight between Andrew Garfeilds spider man and the green goblin. Spider man saves him from the goblin, and spider man then realizes that miles was also bitten by a radioactive spider, but then another one of spider mans enemies, the prowler shows up, and after spider man tries to escape, he and the goblin kill spider man. Miles runs away in shock and horror, and then visits the grave of Peter Parker After the funeral. A week later, miles decides that since he now has spider powers, he should become the next spider man, so he buys a spider man costume from stan Lee and discovers more of his powers and then tries to fight the prowler, but fails miserably. Meanwhile, the crimelord known as the kingpin tries to destroy the multiverse with a machine called the super collider, but instead Tobey Maguire’s spider man comes through the portal. One day when he goes to spider mans grave, he accidentally knocks out a middle aged man and discovers that he is Tobey maguires Peter Parker. He drags him away because he doesn’t want the police to find him. After an hour, this Peter finally wakes up, and after miles interrogates him, he takes him to a burger place so they can both explain who they are. After eating his burger, the waiter hands them the bill and Peter tries to explain the multiverse concept to miles with fries and says that he once joined a multiverse spider Army to stop a cosmic threat. Peter decides to train miles so he can become a competent spider man. He teaches him how to shoot webs by making him some web shooters (even though this Peter has organic webs), and tries to make him more like him. But they find out that miles can shoot lightning and turn invisible. But eventually another spider man shows up, or a spider woman. She introduces herself as Gwen stacy and explains that she is from another universe and explains her backstory of spider bite, becoming spider woman, saving her dad, her best friend dying, and she then explains how she just fell into their dimension because of a portal. she decides to tag along with them and they go to find aunt may. Meanwhile the kingpin hires the scorpian and tombstone to go after this new spider man and eliminate him. So the spider men find aunt may who then reveals that miles is distantly related to their universes Peter Parker, which is how the Spider bite gave him the powers, and she then takes them to this universes version of spider mans old hideout, where she shows them his old suits. But then some other spider men show up, including a detective, a japanise girl with a mech, and a pig. They decide to try to find out on how to get back to their universes as fast as possible, but then the scorpian and tombstone arrive and they all have a fight, and they beat him. But later when they go back to the abandoned subway, the prowler attacks miles and almost kills him, but spider gwen saves him, and then Jefferson arrives and tries to arrest miles because he thinks that he is spider man, but he runs away. Miles then tells Peter that he has been an awful teacher, and that he doesn’t want to be like him. Peter then realizes that he is right and thinks about what his ex wife Mary Jane would say. Then miles tells his parents that he has been training with spider man, and they forgive him. the next day, Peter finds miles and tells him that he was right and that he shouldn’t do it like him, and he then gives him his own black suit, and tells him to take this one on his own. He does, while losing his jacket, and captures the prowler, whom he discovers is Arron, who then says that kingpins new version of the collider will destroy the multiverse, and it begins working, so they find where the other spider people are and they decide to try to stop it. They succeed in stopping the collider with the help of miles invisibility and lightning powers, and miles finds his dad and tells him that he loves him before Jefferson notices a thug near him, and the spider people find a portal to return to their universes which they do. And now miles is the new spider man in this universe. CAST Shamek Moore as miles morales Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker 2 Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker 1 Hailee Steinfeld as gwen stacy Sally field as aunt may Donald Glover as arron davis Clancy brown as the kingpin Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson morales Lauren Velez as rio morales Nicolas cage as spider man noir John Mulaney as spider ham Kimiko Glenn as Penni parker GALLERY